User talk:Wingman1
Adoption Request i am hopeing to Adopit this wiki. does anyone mind?Wingman1 03:49, February 13, 2012 (UTC) 'CALLING OUT THE TROOPS!' i am working on getting some more editors th help here but i need some help working on Templates and such (the main page for one.) if i have to i will i will make them admins here if they need it.Wingman1 00:38, February 27, 2012 (UTC) From the admin Dave This is Davegnz - as I mentioned like what I am seeing. This wikiwarbirds is not like wikipedia - there is a lot more freedom to add without a lot of critism. On the survivors series - leave the complete listing together - do not break it-up into little sections. Also, leave the listing alone with the aircraft listed by manufactures then serial numbers. This is one of the reasons for this wiki as wikipedia screwed-up the pages doing it the way with the changes you have made. If you want to do individual histories - great - but leave the main listing alone and just add a link from the main page to the indivual histories. SO Return the B-29 Survivors page to standard format (and yes there is a standard template) and then add your pages * * * Now these pages were not abandoned - just did not have the internet access to do the site as I needed. And until you came alone there was no other editors that seemed to want to join in. So Welcome to my wiki Cheers Dave Hey Wingman No big deal - as I said before, very laid back at this site Should have e-mailed you earlier when you showed interest... was waiting to see if you were really interested or just someone poking and proding (had a few). I see that you are here for the long run - so a very big welcome. Quick background - started this wiki because of the politics at wikipedia - had a formate that I wanted followed (as I mentioned before doing it by manufacture & s/n) because I believe in keeping the sister aircraft together (or the same aircraft that came off the line at the same time). If you look at wikipedia they have the aircraft bunched by location - not very helpful to the historian (actually useless). I consider myself a aviation historian and feel that the deatails are important. Some people at Wikipedia think differently - got into tooo many fights at wikipedia and watched my pages being destroyed (take a look at wikipedia and compare to this site and you will see how different they are now). I created all the Survivor pages at wikipedia and at this site so you can see how much they have been destroyed from the original. So enough with the back story on this wiki. All I insist is accuracy. Feel free to run with you ideas - if I see something that is going wrong, will mention and point you towards what this wiki could be. I think you get the idea for this wiki - Survivor series, individual histories, serial number lists. That it - no fighting, no major rearranging another editor pages. Cheers Dave Gansz